Heroes of the Earth-2 Quendiverse
Synopsis TBA Characters Kamen Riders Showa Riders Heisei Riders |Philip & Shotaro Hidari |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider OOO |Eiji Hino |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; "|Kamen Rider Fourze |Gentaro Kisaragi |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider Wizard |Haruto Souma |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: navy; "|Kamen Rider Gaim |Kota Kazuraba |} Tertiary Heisei Riders Extra Riders Super Sentai *Himitsu Sentai Gorenger *J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *Battle Fever J *Denshi Sentai Denziman *Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan *Dai Sentai Goggle V *Kagaku Sentai Dynaman *Choudenshi Bioman *Dengeki Sentai Changeman *Choushinsei Flashman *Hikari Sentai Maskman *Choujuu Sentai Liveman *Kousoku Sentai Turboranger *Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman *Choujin Sentai Jetman *Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger *Gosei Sentai Dairanger *Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *Chouriki Sentai Ohranger *Gekisou Sentai Carranger *Denji Sentai Megaranger *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive *Mirai Sentai Timeranger *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger *Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *Mahou Sentai Magiranger *GoGo Sentai Boukenger *Juken Sentai Gekiranger *Engine Sentai Go-h *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *Tensou Sentai Goseiger *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *Ressha Sentai ToQger *Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Form Changes and Collectibles Used Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Kamen Rider Gaim ***Orange, Pine, Ichigo, Kachidoki **Kamen Rider Baron ***Banana, Mango **Kamen Rider Ryugen ***Budou, Kiwi **Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin ***Melon Energy *'Arms Change:' **Kamen Rider Gaim ***Orange Arms, Pine Arms, Ichigo Arms, Kachidoki Arms **Kamen Rider Baron ***Banana Arms, Mango Arms **Kamen Rider Ryugen ***Budou Arms, Kiwi Arms **Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin ***Melon Energy Arms Rider Cards *'Rider Cards Used:' **Kamen Ride: Decade, Gaim **Final Form Ride: TBA *'Form:' **Decade, Gaim Core Medals and Combos *'Core Medals Used:' **Head - Taka, Kuwagata, Sai **Arms - Tora, Kamakiri, Gorilla **Legs - Batta, Zou *'Combo Used:' ***Tatoba Combo, Gatakiriba Combo, Sagohzo Combo **Tatoba, Gatakiriba, Sagohzo Gaia Memories * Memory Used **Kamen Rider W ***Soul: Cyclone, Heat, Luna ***Body: Joker, Metal, Trigger **'Half Changes' ***CycloneJoker, HeatMetal, LunaTrigger Astroswitches *'Switches used:' **Kamen Rider Fourze ***Circle: Rocket ***Cross: N/A ***Triangle: Drill ***Square: N/A **'States Used:' ***Base States Wizard Rings *'Rings Used' **Kamen Rider Wizard **Transformation: Flame **Magic: Driver On, Big *'Style Used' **Flame Style Gokai Changes Gokai Changes are rarely used in this movie. *Gokai Red: ToQ1 *Gokai Blue: ToQ2 *Gokai Yellow: ToQ3 *Gokai Green: ToQ4 *Gokai Pink: ToQ5 *Gokai Silver: ToQ6 Teams Kamen Rider *Kamen Rider Ichigo *Kamen Rider Nigo *Kamen Rider V3 *Riderman *Kamen Rider X *Kamen Rider Amazon *Kamen Rider Stronger *Electro-Wave Human-Tackle *Skyrider *Kamen Rider Super-1 *Kamen Rider ZX *Kamen Rider Black *Kamen Rider Black RX *Kamen Rider Shin *Kamen Rider ZO *Kamen Rider J *Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Ryuki *Kamen Rider 555 *Kamen Rider Blade *Kamen Rider Hibiki *Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Den-O *Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider W *Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Gaim *Kamen Rider Drive Super Sentai *Himitsu Sentai Gorenger *J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *Battle Fever J *Denshi Sentai Denziman *Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan *Dai Sentai Goggle V *Kagaku Sentai Dynaman *Choudenshi Bioman *Dengeki Sentai Changeman *Choushinsei Flashman *Hikari Sentai Maskman *Choujuu Sentai Liveman *Kousoku Sentai Turboranger *Chikyu Sentai Fiveman *Chojin Sentai Jetman *Kyoryo Sentai Zyuranger *Gosei Sentai Dairanger *Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *Choriki Sentai Ohranger *Gekisou Sentai Carranger *Denji Sentai Megaranger *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoV *Mirai Sentai Timeranger *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger *Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *Mahou Sentai Magiranger *GoGo Sentai Boukenger *Juken Sentai Gekiranger *Engine Sentai Go-Onger *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *Tensou Sentai Goseiger *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *Ressha Sentai ToQger *Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Major Events *There was a new land, which is related to Nininnger Rangers, & Drive Riders. Errors *David Tang himself can be seen. Trivia *Fortunately, all the Heisei Riders (Kuuga-Faiz) and Sentai (Gaoranger-Abaranger) will appear. Kamen Riders Ichigo, Nigo and the future Sentai teams (including the sixth rangers and extra rangers) will feature too. *Some shows and characters have some similarities; **Gaim, Shinkenger, and Hibiki, which has a traditional Japanese motif. **''Ressha Sentai ToQger'' and Kamen Rider Den-O, both shows have a train motif. Category:Crossovers Category:Team-up Movies Category:Special Category:Wild-Spirited Heart Series